


Nocturnal, Andante

by gnostic_heretic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gothic, M/M, Overuse Of The Word "Warmth", Trans Male Characters, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, Witch Hunts, Witchcraft, You Know I Had To Do It To Em, werewolves as an allegory for transness but also the hunter is trans so wyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnostic_heretic/pseuds/gnostic_heretic
Summary: Two short, horror-ish drabbles. Set and written (and preferably to be read) during a cold, dark night; for the HWD Drabble Games.
Relationships: Belarus/Romania (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used: red, ecliptic.   
> RomBela, 473 words.

In the middle of the night and of a rainstorm, there weren’t many places where she could have hidden. When she saw the walls of the villa among the birch trees, she reached for the gilded knocker on the gate hoping for a chance of safety, if only for one night.

Now, she wasn’t so sure of her decision.

If this place had seemed strange to her from the moment she had seen it, blurred by the incessant rain, the young man that welcomed her made her gut feeling worse.

It wasn’t that he had been unkind; he prepared something warm for her, he welcomed her to sit at his fireplace.

It was his eyes.

The light in his red eyes was captivating, ecliptic, tinted by a shadow of malice, perhaps distrust– yet Natalya could catch a glimpse of kindness in it, an almost childish naivety. 

There was something devilish in those eyes. 

Candle-lights flickered together with the cracking fire, their flames together trembled and drew fireworks on the old wallpaper, and on Natalya’s still cold, damp hands. 

She was puzzled by his affectation, the way his hands were hidden by purple silk gloves, the way he kept a hat on his red hair even inside his own house. 

Perhaps she had found someone who could be even queerer than herself, after all. 

“So… your name is Natalya, you said? How is it that you got here, again?”

She took a sip from the cup in her hands. The infusion was bitter, but oddly comforting, a familiar taste of mint and mallow. 

“I ran away from home, it’s as simple as that.”

He gave her a curious look. “A bad husband?”

“No,” she shook her head, “I have no husband. It was everyone else... everyone in my town, they all thought– I’m a witch, a wicked woman in a covenant with the devil… or so they say.”

The fire danced, delirious, on his face too. 

“And, is there some truth to what they say?”

Natalya shivered. _ Don’t say anything _ , her reason whispered, but her heart twisted incessantly, thumping loudly behind her ribs– 

“Well, I…”

She gulped. 

“I suppose there might be some truth to it.”

The young man leaned against the table next to her. The light made the black marble surface look incandescent. 

Natalya’s fingertips felt hot. The empty cup in her hands was still warm. 

He smiled, and extended one of his hands towards her.

An invitation.   
“I like your answer, Natalya.” His voice was sultry.  _ Torrid _ . “You will find that you and I are more similar than you think.”

For the first time, Natalya could see him clearly; there was no mystery, no shadow in his eyes. The eclipse had passed, leaving a warmth she didn’t know was possible.

She nodded, and took his hand.

“May I know your name?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts used: bestial, gild.  
> LietPol, 508 words.

Feliks can hear it clearly, a howl so loud he makes his blood cold. 

He has no reason to be scared; he is good at his job, after all. The best, modestly speaking. 

He follows the noise, his steps are swift, catlike. The gild of his dagger glimmers in the liquid blue moonlight. He can see everything clearly around him: tonight, the moon is full. 

The creature is not too far. A werewolf, judging from the noise, without a shadow of a doubt. 

A shadow appears among the trees, its limbs twisted unnaturally. 

It hides behind a bush, the bestial sound of its breath is heavy– Feliks hides behind a tree nearby. He wonders if the beast can smell him the same way he does; he can taste the pungent scent of blood in the air.

_ Is it wounded? _ Regardless, it’s safer not to get too close. 

It is too soon, far too soon–

Suddenly, there is a shriek; no, a  _ scream _ , it’s way too  _ human–  _ and a loud crack, followed by another one, the sound of bones breaking like rotten sticks. 

It’s sickening.

Feliks gulps. His stomach twists. 

_ This has never happened before. This is not how things should work. _

His work is a simple one, usually. 

He finds whatever creature is plaguing people, he kills it, he collects his reward.

Then he moves to another place where his service is needed; over and over again. 

But the creature in front of him now is anything but the gruesome werewolf he saw just a moment before.

There’s no beast, no monster; only a human, a scrawny bag of bones, his skin covered in freckles and mud. His chest is bleeding, there’s a deep wound carved across his ribs. 

Feliks is the best at what he does, but even the best hunter in the world gets wounded sometimes: the creatures of the night can be dangerous. There’s a reason why people call him to get rid of them, after all.

With a job so risky, a solid knowledge of medicine is fundamental, or he wouldn’t have survived this long.

* * *

In bright daylight, Tolys opens his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. 

He doesn’t remember how he got here, wherever “here” is. He doesn’t remember the past few days at all, actually. All he can remember is the moon, and his hands clawing at his– his nails growing longer, sharper– then all is dark, until now.

His head hurts, and his body aches– his chest– there’s bandages there, the room is filled with the bitter scent of sickness and herbs. 

“You woke up!”

The voice that greets him is unfamiliar. 

A young man is looking down at him, his blond hair falls to frame his face. Gilded in gold.

“Seriously, you were half dead, I didn’t know if you would make it through the night. Honestly, you should thank me, ‘cause taking you all the way here was such a hassle… I don’t usually do this, you know. 

I might help you if you listen to what I say, though?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, it's been a hot minute hasn't it! :D  
> Hello everyone. Here's some short little stories! I hope y'all enjoyed them! I know my writing is kinda rusty, please forgive me if I made any mistakes!!
> 
> These were originally written for a drabble game, but I got carried away and they were too long to post in the drabble collection. And since they fit so well together I thought-- why not make them their own small, two-chapter collection?  
> So I edited them, embellished them a little, and there they are.
> 
> I like to think that these are set in the same universe, somehow, and that these four are destined to meet... eventually... who knows what the future will bring for them!!  
> Also, is it noticeable that I like writing Liet as a werewolf? Is the trans theme un-subtle enough? Should I make it even clearer? :'D
> 
> Thank you for reading this far, for leaving a kudo or comment if you want to, and thank you to all the amazing people who took part in the game, and to all the support and love I received! <3


End file.
